En busca de algo nuevo
by AleAC23
Summary: Edward Cullen no era feliz, su vida era distinta al ser un Cullen, necesita relajarse por un tiempo, y asi es como llega a Forks, donde todo cambiara para el. Todos humanos, mal summary vv espero entren y les guste el fic, actualizacion seguida
1. Esta es mi vida

Prefacio.

El dolor era insoportable, solo esperaba pronto cesara. Al ver sus ojos, escuchar su dulce llanto, todo el dolor desapareció en un instante, aquel momento se transformo en el más mágico que e tenido en mi vida.

Capítulo 1:

Esta es mi vida.

Edward POV

(Canción para el principio River Flows-Yiruma)

La música invadía la habitación, mis manos no se podían contener, tenia que dejar salir toda la frustración que en aquellos momentos sentía, de pronto sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, no la voltee a ver, ya sabia quien era, mi pequeña hermana.

-Qué te sucedió hoy hermano?-pregunto mientras se apoyaba en mi hombro, yo no respondí, simplemente continúe tocando-al parecer te ha comido la lengua el ratón hermanito-dice luego de unos minutos de silencio

-Qué haces en casa?-fue lo único que dije, sin dejar de tocar

-necesitaba estar con mi familia...con mi hermano...Edward te extraño...-susurra, las palabras que ella bien sabe que me parten el corazón, ella sabe muy bien que nunca eh estado de acuerdo con que este en un internado

-si papá se entera, sabes muy bien que se enojara, no le gusta que te salgas del colegio ese-digo de mala gana, pues ella bien sabe que no me gusta que la castiguen, y mucho menos por algo que ella sabe que puede evitar, pero...

-ya no quería estar encerrada, me aburro mucho ahí, tu bien lo sabes, y a parte no podía esperar hasta que a papá se le antojara irme a sacar de ahí, así que salí-interrumpió mis pensamientos, era Alice que se le haría, una persona caprichosa-bueno pues veo que no estas de ánimos hoy, así que me iré antes de que papá llegue...te quiero hermanito, no lo olvides!-y sin más me dio un pequeño beso en la mejía y se fue tal y como llego.

Yo soy Edward Anthony Cullen, si Cullen el heredero de la gran fortuna, el hijo del multimillonario Cullen, y de la mejor renovadora de casas antiguas Esme Cullen, su primer hijo y el único varón, para mi desgracia. Tengo 21 años y vivo en Londres, Inglaterra, al lado de mis padres; acabo de graduarme de la Universidad, por lo tanto todos esperan que pronto asuma el control de las empresas de mi padre, para que el reciba su tan anhelada jubilación.

Tengo una hermana menor, Mary Alice Cullen, de 16 años, mi pequeña hermana, su cabello es negro luego del accidente Alice dejo su largo cabello, para usarlo un poco arriba de los hombros, siempre con las puntas para afuera, su piel es blanca, sus ojos azules, un azul muy hermoso, no es muy alta, pero como ella bien dice, la estatura no lo es todo. Hace cerca de 6 meses, ella junto con sus amigas tuvieron un accidente una noche, el cual provoco la muerte de una de las amigas de Alice y casi le provoca la muerte a Alice también, razón por la cual mi padre decidió que entrara al internado, a Alice le desagrado totalmente, puso mil excusas, retraso su ingreso lo más que pudo, pero al final no pudo retrasarlo más, pues mi padre no desistió, la verdad yo también la ayude con los retrasos de su ingreso pues no me agradaba nada la noticia que mi hermanita entrara a ese lugar, pero que podía hacer, por lo menos logramos evitar que la mandaran al internado en Francia, como eran los planes iniciales de mi padre. Por lo demás Alice es una persona con muchas energías muy optimista y como yo digo una adicta a las compras, pero pues quien no lo seria, si podía ir a cualquier parte del mundo solo por ir de compras, si era una de las invitadas especiales a los diferentes eventos de modas alrededor del mundo; pero pues era simplemente Alice, la única razón por la cual yo habia aceptado quedarme al mando de las empresas de mi padre, pues no era lo que quería.

Mis padres, que decir de ellos, Carlisle Cullen, cabello rubio con una media onda, corto, piel blanca, ojos azules, un doctor muy famoso y reconocido, pues mi abuelo dejo que cumpliera su sueño, pero tarde o temprano aquello tenia que terminar, pues al igual que yo su destino era estar al mando de las empresas familiares, hoteles, cruceros, restaurantes y demás. Era un buen hombre, no tenia quejas sobre el, pues era un buen padre, solo que algo estricto. Mi madre Esme Cullen, cabello dorado cae sobre su espalda formando pequeñas ondas, su rostro en forma de corazón, su piel color crema, sus ojos verdes, una diseñadora muy conocida, quien lo diría siendo la esposa de un multimillonario y trabajaba, pero era mi madre, amaba renovar hogares, amaba decorar y al igual que Alice amaba las compras. La mejor madre que cualquiera imaginaria, incluso con tantos compromisos, siempre encontraba tiempo para su familia, sobre todo para sus hijos, cada vez que Alice o yo enfermábamos, ella cancelaba todo para permanecer a nuestro lado hasta que mejoráramos.

Aquel día había sido muy malo, desde que amaneció todo salió mal, al bajar a desayunar, mi padre me anuncio que a partir de la próxima semana comenzaría a asistir a las juntas, para poder ir aprendiendo sobre el funcionamiento de las empresas. Luego al salir de casa, mientras conducía hacia la ciudad, Laurent un ex compañero de el colegio, choco mi auto, lo cual casi hace que me de un infarto, pues ahora tendría que pasar dos semanas sin el, cuando el chofer llego a recogerme, me informo que tendría que cancelar mi viaje hacia Italia, el cual seria al día siguiente, debido a un evento en un hospital, al cual tendría que acompañar a mis padres; odiaba tener que cancelar mis viajes por compromisos de mis padres, y odiaba más tener que cancelar aquel viaje, que había estado esperando por tantos meses, por fin podría tener un tiempo para pasarlo con mis amigos y sobretodo con Tanya, pues entre la universidad y los compromisos de mis padres apenas y podía dormir. Detestaba esta vida, entre evento y evento, entre fiesta y fiesta, todo obligado, nada por voluntad propia, lo odiaba tanto, deseaba por una vez en mi vida poder hacer lo que deseaba, sin importarme nada, ser alguien normal, sin salir en los periódicos por cualquier estupidez, deseaba poder ser normal.

Deje de tocar y me dirigí a mi habitación, el atardecer ya estaba llegando, me senté a la orilla de la cama, dirigiendo mi atención hacia la ventana. Mi habitación algo grande, en la pared izquierda esta cubierta por una ventana, la cual me permite admirar la naturaleza, una silla color blanca, que combina con las paredes crema y el resto de los muebles blancos, una alfombra color negro cubre la mitad de la habitación, sobre esa alfombra esta otra color beige, algunas plantas, no muchas, aquí es el único lugar donde me puedo relajar por completo.

Cuando el atardecer termina, solo puedo pensar en que necesito huir de aquello, necesito irme, pero no se a donde. Necesito un lugar en donde nadie me conozca, un lugar donde pueda ser yo, sin que nadie me diga como ser, un lugar donde hacer lo que quiera y que no exista alguien que me este dando mi itinerario diario; luego de pensarlo por unos minutos, de pronto en mi mente aparece un lugar, Forks, un pequeño pueblo en América, en el cual mi padre paso un tiempo, antes de tomar su lugar en las empresas familiares, papá siempre recuerda esa época con mucha felicidad. Luego de pensarlo unos minutos más, tomo la decisión "Iré a pasar una temporada a Forks".

* * *

Hola =)

bueno pues soy sincera, es la primera historia que hago sobre twilight vv

y bueno espero les guste =)

y pues espero presionen ese bello boton verde y me dejen un comment =)

cualquier duda pregunten =)

actualizo pronto si les gusta =)

cuidense!!

bye =)


	2. El infierno,no perdón quise decir MI VID

Capítulo 2:

El infierno...no perdón quise decir MI VIDA.

Bella POV.

Al llegar a casa, salgo corriendo de el Jeep de Emmett, no quiero volver al instituto, solo quiero desaparecer, ya no soporto más seguir en este maldito pueblo al que me han condenado. Al entrar en mi habitación tiro mi bolso aun lado y me tiro en la cama a llorar, no soporto más las burlas y las bromas de Jessica.

Todo el infierno comenzo cuando mis padres, decidieron que era tiempo que dejara Phoenix, y que viniera a vivir a Forks, donde vivia mi hermano mayor, yo nunca quise, no lo acepte, pero que le iba a hacer en aquellos momentos preferi venir a vivir a este lugar, por estar con mi hermano, que a mudarme veinte veces más al lado de mis padres. Al llegar aqui no se que paso, al entrar al instituto, todos me observaban, yo solo sonreia, pero lo peor fue cuando en gimnasia Mike Newton se fijo en mi, en ese preciso instante Jessica Stanley me declaro la guerra, aunque yo le habia hecho saber que no tenia ningun interes en Mike, a ella no le importo, desde ese instante comenzo a hacerme la vida imposible, las primeras bromas las pude soportar, simplemente tiraba papeles en las clases, o cosas sin mayor importancia, pero luego se fueron haciendo cada vez peores, ponia tachuelas en mi asiento, me robaba la tarea (para lo cual tuve que hacerla doble), me votaba, en gimnasia siempre me golpeaba, un dia hasta llegue al hospital por su culpa, no habia sido mayor cosa, simplemente me golpee la cabeza, pero hoy habia llegado a lo peor, desde hace algunos dias note como todos los chicos me observaban raro, y algunas chicas con cara de asco, pero no lo entendia, y hoy me di cuenta de todo, Jessica habia colocado unas fotos mias en muchos lugares, en las cuales habia hecho fotomontajes, mostrandome practicamente desnuda, y a parte de todo en esas fotos decia que mis servicios estaban disponibles a cualquier momento, sin importar si eras mujer o hombre y mucho menos la edad, al verlo solo pude ponerme a llorar, Emmett se enfurecio y le pedi que me trajera a casa lo mas rapido que pudiera y asi lo hizo sin preguntar nada. Ya no soportaba mas a Jessica sus bromas ya estaban fuera de control, ya no era capaz de soportar más, deseaba desaparecer de Forks cuanto antes.

Luego de un rato llorando, por fin logro calmarme y tomo uno de los cd's que estan en la pared y lo pongo en mi reproductor, necesito relajarme.

Soy Isabella Marie Swan, mejor conocida como Bella Swan, tengo 17 años, soy la hija menor, actualmente para mi desgracia vivo en Forks, Washington, al lado de mi hermano mayor Emmett, estudio en el instituto Forks, que sorpresa, estoy condenada a permanecer aqui por lo menos un año más. Soy algo descoordinada por lo cual me caigo con mucha frecuencia, y sumandole las bromas de Jessica, resultado, paso casi todo mi tiempo en el suelo. Espero poder salir pronto de este pueblo, para asi ir a la Universidad a estudiar Comunicaciones, mi sueño desde que era pequeña.

Tengo un hermano mayor, Emmett Swan, tiene 22 años, vive aqui por decision propia, mi hermano es alguien muy protector, cualquier cosa que me suceda, el esta al pendiente siempre. Emmett es la persona a la que más quiero en este mundo, la persona más confiable que puedo conocer, el es mi mejor amigo. Emmett es alguien muy bromista, y amigable, es aquella persona a la que siempre que tienes un problema puedes recurrir, por que sabes que el te apoyara y te ayudara a salir de el. Lastimosamente hace cerca de 1 año, la prometida de Emmett, si se iban a casar, murio, esto destruyo a mi hermano, lo lamentaba tanto, habian sido 3 años de relacion, pero mi hermano supo sobreponerse, aun le duele mucho, pero a mejorado, por lo menos ya no se encierra a diario. Solo espero pronto pueda encontrar una mujer que lo ame como el se merece.

Mis padres, Charlie Swan, un ex agente del FBI, si quien lo diria, pero eso fue cuando era joven, antes de que Emmett o yo existieramos, ahora el es el dueño de una agencia de seguridad de Los Angeles, desde que era muy pequeña debido a su empleo de ese entonces, teniamos que mudarnos constantemente, pero luego cuando yo ya me habia mudado a Forks decide establecerse, creo que fue algo premeditado, algo asi como "cuando Bella se mude con Emmett nosotros dejamos de mudarnos, a ver cuanto más soporta", pero pues como regresar con ellos, si mi hermano estaba feliz de tenerme a su lado?, pero bueno mi padre, no me puedo quejar mucho de el siempre busco lo mejor para nosotros. Mi madre Renée Swan, una gran mujer, un poco alocada, mi madre se dedico tanto a Emmett como a mi, desde el preciso segundo en que nacimos con Emmett hasta que este tuvo 17 años, y conmigo hasta que tuve 15, mi madre la mujer que siempre nos brindaba una sonrisa hasta en los malos momentos, la mujer que nos enseño a ser como somos hoy, creo que Emmett aprendio todo de ella, por que mirenlo, es identico.

De pronto me doy cuenta de la hora, ya es tarde, sera mejor que baje a hacer la cena, antes de que Emmett regrese, al llegar a la cocino me dirijo al refrigerador, tomo un pedaso de pollo y lo comienzo a marinar, luego de eso me dirijo a la alacena y tomo un paquete de pasta, creo que hoy nos caera bien pasta con salsa alfredo, acompañada de pollo, uno de los platos preferidos de Emmett; despues de todo de alguna forma tengo que tratar de recompezar a Emmett por todo lo que hace por mi.

A las 7 p.m, la mesa esta arreglada y la comida ya esta lista, tomo una cola y la coloco en mi cabellos, haciendo un moño descuidado, en aquellos momentos la puerta de entrada se abre.

-Bella llegue!- exclama Emmett, yo lo miro desde la cocina y el me sonrie

-hola-le digo cuando se acerca a mi

-huele delicioso-me dice mientras sin pensarlo se sienta en la mesa y comienza a servir, yo lo miro esperando que diga algo pero no dice nada y sin pensarlo se dedica a comer, yo me sinto en la otra silla y me sirvo, una racion de menor tamaño que la de mi hermano, comenzamos a comer en silencio

-que tal tu dia?-pregunto luego de unos minutos en total silencio

-pues, todo andaba bien hasta que te vi llorando, por lo demas todo salio bien-dice mientrar toma un poco de soda, al escuchar aquello yo solamente desvio mi mirada

-sabes ya me habia olvidado de eso-le digo mientras observaba el jardin, no dijimos nada mas en el resto de la comida, los dos callados, al terminar, sin decir nada se levanta y toma mi plato, yo me levanto con ánimos de irme a mi habitación-Bella, quiero hablar contigo-dice Emmett

-estaré en mi habitacion-le respondo y subo, me acuesto en la cama, no tengo ánimos de esa platica que tanto veo venir, conozco muy bien a Emmett-Emmett iré a bañarme, así que no molestes!-le digo luego de unos minutos de estar esperando, tomo mi neceser, y me dirijo al baño.

Al entrar tarda unos minutos en que el agua tenga la temperatura adecuada, cuando esta listo, entro a la ducha, siento como lentamente todo lo malo de aquel día se va mientras el agua recorre mi cuerpo, el calor hace que me relaje, luego de unos minutos, me veo forzada a abandonar aquel momento tan relajante, me pongo mi pijama más cómodo y cepillo mi cabellos, al salir Emmett esta sentado en mi cama, yo lo veo y con lentitud me acerco, sabiendo lo que se viene.

-Bella-dice mientras me abraza, unas pequeñas lagrimas resbalan, toda aquella relajación se va-porqué sigues aquí?-me pregunta

-por ti...no quiero estar lejos de ti Emmett, eres mi hermano, y quiero estar a tu lado...sin importar lo que sufra-en parte era verdad, por que cuando tome la decisión de irme, la prometida de Emmett murió en ese terrible accidente, y no pude hacerle eso a mi hermano

-pero Bella, aquí sufres, me destroza más verte como sufres, todo lo que te hacen y que tu no haces nada-me reprocha mientras limpia unas lagrimas que escapan

-es que no se que hacer-susurro mientras oculto mi rostro

-Bella si te quieres quedar aquí, será mejor que ya no te dejes de Jessica, por que no me dejas meterme, y si no haces algo por detenerla, te prometo que yo mismo te iré a dejar con papá y mamá-me amenaza, se que Emmett lo haría, aunque le duela, lo haría

-esta bien-acepto-bueno ahora si no te importa me gustaría dormir-digo mientras trato de mostrar mi mejor cara

-bueno enana, yo también tengo que hacer lo mismo, así que te dejo-dice mientras me despeina

-te quiero Emmett-le digo mientras lo abrazo

-yo también Bella-dice mientras sale de mi habitación y cierra la puerta.

* * *

Hola =)

muchas gracias por sus reviews en el cap anterior, vi que muchos leyeron pero no comentaron, pero bueno a quienes lo hicieron muchas gracias =)

espero les siga gustando este cap =)

dejen sus reviews!! por faaa

los espero con ansias!!

se cuidan!!!

P.S. Mariaaaaaaaaaa =) gracias =) xD ia veras cuando iegue a la parte q no has leidooo xD te sorprenderas ;) xD


	3. Tú

Capítulo 3:

Tú.

(Kiss the rain - Yiruma(dale play cuando Edward llega a clase de Biología)

Edward POV

Luego de terminar mi llamada con la aereolinea, y reservar mi vuelo, que parte dentro de unas horas, me dirijo a mi armario, la maleta ya esta en la cama, tomo algunas cosas y las comienzo a acomodar, tengo algunas cosas empacadas pero no las que necesitare para irme a ese lugar, cuando siento que ya tengo todo lo necesario la cierro, no sin antes guardar en ella mi laptop, en aquellos momentos escucho unos toques en la puerta, la abro y me encuentro con mi madre.

-Edward, la cena esta lista-dice mi madre con su dulce voz y una sonrisa en su rostro, yo le sonrio

-esta bien-le respondo y cierro la puerta de mi habitacion-vamos?-le pregunto mientras hago señas con mi mano para que pase adelante

-claro hijo-me dice mientras camina adelante de mi-que tal tu dia?-me pregunta mientras caminamos hacia el comedor

-te contaron que Laurent choco mi carro?-le pregunto

-si...lo lamento-dice mi madre mientras abre la puerta del comedor, al entrar me dirijo a ocupar mi lugar enfrente de mi madre, al lado de mi padre

-buenas noches-saludo a mi padre

-buenas noches, Edward-me responde mientras me brinda una sonrisa, de pronto alguien tapa mis ojos, yo sonrio, complacido

-Alice-digo y me suelta y me abraza

-hermanito!-dice ella mientras me besa la mejia

-que haces por aqui?-le pregunto observando papá, el solo sonrie, lo cual me complace

-papá me fue a sacar de ese encierro-responde Alice mientras rueda sus ojos.

La comida inicia con mucha tranquilidad, mientras comemos todos guardamos silencios, de pronto Alice comienza a contar historias sobre el internado, las cuales nos hacen reir, me doy cuenta cuanto extrañaba estos momentos en familia, en donde solo importamos nosotros unidos, un momento en donde no hay que firmar papeles y tampoco hablar sobre negocio, un momento agradable. Al finalizar la cena, nos retiramos a la sala para poder disfrutar del postre y una taza de té.

-tengo algo que decir-digo luego de dejar mi taza en la mesa

-que sucede querido?-dice mi madre dirigiendo toda su atencion a mi, al igual que el resto de la familia

-tome una decision...me ire una temporada a Forks...ya todo esta listo, la casa, el vuelo, todo-digo de un solo, mi padre esta a punto de replicar y lo interrumpo-no es algo que se pueda cuestionar, por una vez pido que respeten mi decision...

-pero Edward, que hare sin ti?-dice mi hermana interrumpiendo sin que lo espere

-cuando te marchas?-dice mi padre

-dentro de un par de horas-le respondo mientras tomo un sorbo de mi taza

-porqué tan pronto?-cuestiona preocupada mi madre

-lo necesito, necesito huir de esto por un tiempo, por favor entiendan-respondo mientras Alice me abraza

-llevame contigo, por favor!-me pide entre sollozos, esto me parte el corazon y la aferro a mi

-Alice si pudiera lo haria, pero necesito hacer esto solo-le digo abrazandola muy fuerte, pasamos asi unos minutos, hasta que Alice logra calmarse

-me hablaras a diario oiste!-me dice mientras me amenaza con su dedo, mientras limpia sus lagrimas, yo solo asiento y la abrazo, en realidad me hara mucha falta

-bueno, sera mejor que termines de preparar tus cosas hijo-dice mi padre, yo lo miro y asiento.

Las pocas horas en casa pasan muy rapido, al ver el reloj ya era hora de partir, mis padres junto con mi hermana me acompañan, al llegar al aeropuerto, realize el tramite pertinente, al llegar a la sala de espera, muchos me observan, supe que costaria pasar desapercibido, luego de unos minutos de espera llaman para que abordemos el avion. Al entrar en el me dirijo rapidamente a mi asiento, ahi pasare las proximas horas, tomo mi iPod y coloco los audifonos en mis oidos, la musica comienza a sonar, lenta, encantadora, debussy.

Con el pasar de las horas el sueño me gana, y quedo dormido. En mis sueños me encuentro en un bosque, y me encuentro siguiendo a una niña de risos castaño dorado, posee una voz cantarina que a lo lejos dice "no me encontraras" mientras su risa inunda el aire, no se por que pero me siento feliz de escucharla.

Al abrir mis ojos la oscuridad sigue dominando, veo la hora, ya pronto llegaremos a America. Luego de un par de minutos nos informan que aterrizaremos en los proximos minutos, yo guardo mis cosas, y abrocho mi cinturon, cuando aterrizamos, tomo mi maleta de mano y salgo. Aqui apenas son las 3 a.m, mientras en Londres ya son las 10 a.m, en el aeropuerto de Washington espero 1 hora mientras el avion que me llevara a Seattle, cuando abordo este se que ya no hay vuelta atras, pues de Seattle, partire a mi nuevo hogar, Forks.

Al llegar a Seattle, apenas son las 4 a.m, decido ir a tomar un café, los minutos pasan tan lentamente, luego de un rato tomo mi celular y decido marcar a casa; mis padres no estan, Alice regreso al encierro, nada que me asombrara de mi familia, al ver el reloj compruebo que ya son las 5 am, aun me quedan 2 horas aqui, tome mi laptop, ahi me mantuve entretenido el resto de mi tiempo en este lugar, al darme cuenta ya eran las 7:30 a.m, guarde rapidamente mi laptop y sali con todas mis cosas, llegue rapidamente a la agencia con la cual habia conversado, al entrar mis ojos se enfocaron en un BMW negro, era perfecto, me acerque a el y mire su precio, no era muy costoso, un agente se acerco a mi, negociamos unos minutos, asi llegando a un mejor precio. Luego de pagar y hacer el papeleo correspondiente, tomo mi nuevo carro y tomo la carretera a Forks, la que me llevara a un gran cambio.

Luego de 3 horas y medias de viaje, por fin llego a Forks, esta lloviendo, segun se un clima tipico del lugar, luego de buscar la casa por fin logro dar con ella, aquella casa que tenia años de no ser usada, bajo del carro y la admiro, no es muy grande, pero si es hermosa, me dirijo al maletero y tomo mis cosas, al entrar en la casa veo que tendre mucho trabajo, subo a dejar las maletas en la que tomare como mi habitacion, esta lleno de polvo todo, pero no importa, luego limpiare.

Tomo las llaves de mi nuevo carro para dirijirme al instituto, para realizar el papeleo pertinente para poder integrarme como un alumno, pero si bien puedo ser profesor, pero eso solo causaria que supieran mi verdadero nombre, lo cual arruinaria por completo la razon por la cual estare aqui. Al llegar al instituto me dirijo a administracion donde una señora me atiende, el papeleo es corto, y al final me entrega mi horario, un mapa y una ficha para que los profesores confirmen mi asistencia, al concluir el tramite me retiro. Al salir de mi lugar un Jeep rojo se encuentra adelante de mi, de pronto una chica sale corriendo y se sube a el, alguien escapandose de clases, eso ni en América cambia "jajajajaja".

Al salir a la carretera tomo la misma ruta que el Jeep, solo que este se detiene unas casas antes, yo continuo mi camino, al pasar al lado del Jeep, observo como la misma chica que subio corriendo, sale corriendo de el y entra en la casa, al parecer se peleo con su novio, sin prestar más atencion sigo mi camino, al llegar a la casa en la que vivire, al entrar en ella, me doy cuenta el estado en el que se encuentra, sera mejor que la limpie un poco si es que quiero vivir aqui.

Luego de 4 horas de estar limpiando, por fin termino, se ve bien, ya no parece que hubiera estado abandonada por tanto tiempo, me agradaria tener una foto del antes y una del depues, se mirara el gran cambio que dio este lugar, decido tomar una ducha luego de tanto trabajo.

Al entrar en la ducha el agua caliente, hace que todos mis musculos se relajen, toda aquella tension que habia estado sintiendo en Londres, se va desvaneciendo, deseara poder estar asi para siempre, sin tenes que preocuparme por nada, solo siendo yo. Al terminar la ducha, me coloco una camiseta y mi boxer, al salir veo la cama, se mira tentadora, decido recostarme un momento, lentamente el cansancio del vuelo, y la limpieza de la casa comienza a hacer efecto, el cansancio me invade, y el sueño me gana la batalla, lentamente cierro mis ojos, no lo resisto más.

Una tenue luz que se cuela por las cortinas me hace abrir los ojos, volteo a ver el reloj que se encuentra en la pared, y al ver la hora me sorprendo ya son las 7:30 a.m, no se como pude dormir tanto, alarmado me levanto muy rápido y me dirijo al baño a tomar una ducha, salgo muy rápido y tomo lo primero que veo, bajo corriendo y me dedico a preparar un ligero desayuno, que consistirá en yoghurt, tomo mi abrigo y mi maletín y salgo casi que corriendo, al entrar al auto enciendo la calefacción y acelero a fondo, en menos de 10 minutos me encuentro en el instituto buscando un parqueo, cuando por fin encuentro uno, todos los alumnos comienzan a entrar.

Casi corriendo logro llegar a tiempo a Biología, al entrar me dirijo al profesor y le entro mi comprobante.

-Esta bien, Edward sientese al lado de la señorita Swan- me indica, y entonces volteo a ver en donde el me señala, una joven de cabellos castaños un poco mas abajo de los hombros, se encuentra mirando hacia la ventana, razón por la cual no le veo la cara, me dirijo al asiento que me indicaron; el profesor comienza la explicación, yo le presto poca atención, de reojo miro hacia mi compañera, parece no interesarle la clase, de pronto el profesor indica que debemos trabajar con nuestro compañero, yo la observo, no se mueve, decido hablarle para que vuelva a la realidad

-Hola, soy Edward-le digo, puesto que compartiré una hora diaria con ella en esta clase, ella me voltee a ver, y entonces cuando me doy cuenta de su belleza, su piel blanca, de un blanco hermoso, se mira muy suave, su cara fina, muy fina y femenina, sus ojos, dos hermosos ojos color café, son hermosos, su cabello acentúa sus rasgos, es hermosa, una belleza que no había podido ver, me quedo embobado admirandola, todo lo que existe a mi alrededor deja de importar, solo ella importa, ella y su bellaza

-mira si quieres molestar, por favor vete que no estoy de animos-dice con voz apagada, no se como alguien tan bello se puede ver tan triste

-de que hablas?-le pregunto pues no entendí nada de lo que me dijo

-por favor, no molestes, por favor te lo pido-me dice con su voz aun mas apagada desviando su mirada de la mía

-no entiendo de verdad, no quiero molestarte para nada, solo quiero poder llevarme bien contigo- le digo con toda la sinceridad que puedo

-no hace falta que digas eso...-y en ese momento veo sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, algunas de las cuales ya han escapado de ellos, de pronto mi mano se encuentra en su mentón obligandola a voltearme a ver, con mi otra mano limpio las lagrimas que resbalan por sus mejías

-por favor no llores-digo en un susurro que solo ella puede escuchar, ella me mira asombrada, sin entender nada-por favor-le pido una vez más, ella trata de retirar mi mano de su mentón pero no puede, y luego se da por vencida-que tenemos que hacer?-le pregunto luego de unos minutos para así desviar un poco el tema

-tenemos que identificar casa fase de la división celular, en estas placas-me explica y yo le sonrío

-comienza tu-le digo mientras le cedo el microscopio y una de las placas, y en aquella rutina terminamos antes que todos, lo cual nos da tiempo para conversar, conversación que quería comenzar -como te llamas?- le pregunto sin previo aviso, ella me mira asombrada

-Bella-responde en un susurro que apenas puedo oír

-mucho gusto-le digo mientras extiendo mi mano-soy Edward, soy nuevo en el pueblo...

-vienes de Inglaterra si no me equivoco verdad?-me interrumpe yo solo asiento-eso escuche-dice mientras se voltea a la ventana

-te desagrada mi presencia o algo?-le pregunto tratando de entender su reacción, ella me voltea a ver y sonríe

-no...pero imagino en cuanto termine la clase saldrás corriendo, y pedirás que te cambien de clase-responde mientras sus ojos demuestran una tristeza muy grande

-por que e de salir corriendo?, la verdad sabes me agradas-le digo sin pensarlo, ella me mira y luego mira hacia el frente- cual es tu siguiente clase?

-Literatura-responde y yo sonrío, tendremos otra hora para poder hablar

-la mía también -le digo y ella me mira-quiero ser tu amigo-le digo sin pensarlo una vez mas, elle me mira

-como quieras, no te sientas obligado...

-es la verdad Bella-le digo mientras tomo su mano, su piel es tan suave como la imagine

* * *

hoooooooooola =) q tal??

bueno pues espero esten muy bien =)

muchas gracias por sus reviews =) y gracias a aquellos que me agregaron a sus favs y a las alertas =)

espero les guste este cap, debo decir hai unas partes que adoro =)

espero sigan dejando sus reviews =)

se cuidan =)

dejen muchos reviews =)

Bye =)


End file.
